In oilfield operations, surfactants can be used in drilling for a variety of functions such as lubrication, enhancement of wetting, corrosion control, and foaming. For example, when used in water-based drilling muds, surfactants can help to control or avoid accumulation of clays on the bit and drill-string, which can cause undesirable “bit-balling.” Surfactants can provide a coating on the clay or on the drilling string or drill bit, reducing or eliminating accumulation of sticky clays.
Surfactants such as sulfonates are generally combined with a carrier fluid to put them into solution prior to addition to a drilling fluid composition. The carrier fluids used to put surfactants into liquid form dilute the surfactant, raising the volume of material that is transported to a drill site and requiring a larger addition to a downhole fluid to achieve a given surfactant effect. In addition, the carrier fluids can present environmental issues due to toxicity. Also, many surfactants produce excessive foam when mixed into a drilling fluid, which can negatively affect the properties of the drilling fluid, such as rheology and gel strength.